The Switch
by DeathStar5799
Summary: What will happen when Robin and Rin switch minds? Why is Superboy acting werid when Rin talks to Megan? Bad summary but sick and hurt Rin and Robin in later chapters. I don't own YJ or BE or the pic.
1. Chapter 1

Rin POV

My head was pounding. I heard someone yelling but my head hurt too much for me to understand. I felt someone put their arm around me and put one of my arms around their shoulders. Next, the person pulled me to my feet, but then it discovered I was in too much pain to walk and scooped me up into its strong and powerful arms. Strangely, I felt safe and calm in its arms as it carried me but it kept yelling something.

"Urasai." I said as I fell asleep.

Batman POV

I was happy to be working with Robin by my side again even if it's to fight Joker. Joker has stolen a special gun that affects the mind but that is all anyone knows of it; they don't know how it affects the mind. So you could only imagine how frighten and angry I was when the Joker shot my little bird with it. I didn't even care that Joker got away; I needed my little bird to be safe.

"Robin, stay awake. Don't fall asleep." I semi-shouted at him. When I got close enough I saw pain written all over his face. Getting him to his feet ended with failure so I scooped him up and repeated myself. "Don't fall asleep, stay awake." That was when I heard him whispered something in a unknown language and then fall asleep.

I rushed back to the cave and had Alfred look at him while I started researching what Robin said and what that gun did to him. Once again, nothing on the gun but I was able to hear what my little bird said more clearly.

"Urusai. Alfred, do you know what language this is?" I asked my old friend as he entered the room.

"Master Dick is learning Spanish but the word sounds Japanese to me."

"Thanks. How's Robin?"

"Perfect, except for a few scraps and bruises." I sighed in relief. My computer then found a match to the word. "Oh, dear." It said the word was Japanese for noisy. . . Or shut up.

"When did he learn Japanese and why is he just now using it?" The only way to get answers is from the little bird himself.

Robin POV

Joker pointed that gun at me and now I'm waking up in an unknown place. What happen to me?

"I see you're awake." I sat up and saw that a woman was standing in the door way with her arms crossed over her very exposed chest. She showed a lot of skin and she had red and yellow hair. "You gave us quite a scare, flame-brain." Flame-brain? That's a new one. I took notice of the sword on the woman's back, red cloth in the corner of the room which looked like it was also holding a sword, and the fact that I no longer had my utility belt.

"Who are you?" I narrowed my eyes as her eyes widen. I also took note that when I spoke it wasn't in my own voice.

"It's me, Shura Kirigakure, your control teacher." She began walking closer but stopped as realization seemed hit her. "What's your name?" Silence.

"They call me Robin. I'm the youngest human member of Young Justice and Batman's partner." She looked me up and down.

"Well, Robin, it seems you and my student switched minds."

"What makes you come to that conclusion?" Shura walked over to a cardboard, pulled out a hand mirror and gave it to me. When I looked into it, it wasn't me looking back. In the mirror a 15, maybe 16, year old with pointed ears, sharp K-9 teeth, and bright blue eyes stared back in shock. "What's his name?"

"His name is Rin Okumura and until we figure out how to switch you two back, you will have to be watched." She rested a hand one my shoulder as if to comfort me in this weird time.

Yukio POV

Everything was normal once again. My brother and I are now known as the Blue Exorcists but some exorcists are still worried about the demerits against my brother. Rin and I were going on a mission earlier today but something went wrong.

Mr. Pheles decided that Rin and I should investigate a signal from another dimension. To do so, he "borrowed" a dimension gun from the demon king of space (he also got the port- keys from the space king years ago) but the moment he pointed the gun at Rin and shot, Rin fell to the ground clutching his head and later passing out.

My brother was rushed to the med-wing and I was told to return to my dorm but before I left, I ran into Shura.

"Hey, foureyes." She grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes. "He's going to be fine; he's a fighter. We both know that." After that I went to my dorm and since it was around 11:00, I went to bed.

Rin POV

I groaned and placed a hand to my head.

"Dick?" The voice was deep and filled with worry but why would it call me a dick? When I tried to sit up, big powerful hands forced me back down. "You need to rest." The voice was serious and yet, still worried. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a cave like ceiling.

"Why are we in a cave?" Quickly, I placed a hand over my mouth. No, not my mouth, someone else's mouth. I guess my sudden movement made the guy think I was going to puke because he quickly sat me up and started to rub my back.

"We're in the Batcave." He said it like I should know, but I didn't. When I looked at him I noticed that he had short black hair, deep blue eyes, and he wore something that resembles a bat themed superhero. Even if this is all weird and I don't want to speak when not using my voice, I had to ask.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Batman POV

It's been a day since Joker shot my little bird and Robin is still asleep. I didn't leave the Bat-cave all night; instead of going into the manor I slept by the bird's side. I didn't even change out of my suit but I did take off my cowl and his mask.

At 9:19, I heard a groan escape my son's lips as he slowly placed a hand on his head.

"Dick?" He was confused, that is not a good sign to get from someone who was shot with a mind gun. When he started to sit up, I incited him to rest and laid him back down. Then he opened his eyes, the same blue eyes I learned to love, stared upwards.

"Why are we in a cave?" Confusion was as clear as day but the sudden movement of him putting his hand over his mouth made me think his head must be spinning. I quickly helped him sit up and started rubbing his back, trying to calm him.

"We're in the Bat-cave." When it became clear that he was all right, I moved away from him. Strangely enough, Robin looked me up and down as he sat there on the med-table.

"Who are you?" Memory lost, but no brain damage. What happened to my little bird?

After running a few more tests in silence Robin spoke up.

"So . . . who are you?"

"Your father and your mentor." I didn't spar him a glance as I examined the results.

"Can I get a name?" I may know that something is wrong with my son but with all the questions his acting like he is nine again.

"Bruce Wayne. I'm also Bat-man." I could see his eyes widen in the reflection of the computer screen.

"Are you a superhero?" I nodded.

"Kakkoi!"

"What did you just say?" I turned to him and he comes closer to me.

"Kakkoi, it's Japanese for cool." He then looked at the large computer screen. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He faced me with a huge smile on his face after hitting himself in the face and held his hand out. "I'm Rin Okumura, also known as the first Blue Exorcist." I shook Rin's hand slowly and then an idea popped into my head.

"Where are you from and what is the last thing you remember?" I got to work hoping this is just a simple mind switch that a Martian can fix if we find the real Robin.

"True Cross Academy in Japan and getting shot with a dimension gun the clown "burrowed"." I paused when Rin said clown. Did Joker shoot this kid too? No, the computer says True Cross doesn't exist.

"What clown and why are you called Blue Exorcist?" I was curious about the latter.

"Mephisto Pheles, or John Faust, whatever he wants to be called, is a demon with purple hair that dresses like a clown and is the director of True Cross. They call me a Blue Exorcist because of my blue flames and how I'm a exorcist." Interesting. Just then my computer warned me that I have a mission with the Justice League so I wrote a quick letter to the team of teenagers and sent Rin their way with it.

Team POV

It's been a slow day, no mission, no arguments, and no Robin.

"Where's Rob? He said he would be here by now." Wally whined as he sat on the couch, board out of his mind.

"Will you shut up, Kid Mouth! He's probably just busy doing something else." Artemis yelled as she polished her bow.

**Robin-B03 **(I don't know)

"Robin!" Kid Flash sped his way to the zeta-tubes. "Dude, what took you so long?" Wally held on to the younger's shoulders.

"Um . . . where is Aqualad?" Robin's question made Kid pout.

"I'm here." Kaldur and the rest of the team walked into the room.

"Batman wanted me to give you this." The youngest broke away from the speedster and handed the letter to the Atlantean. "Batmanga ganko desu ne?" No one understood him except the green skin girl.

"Don't be mean, surely he has his reasons." Everyone was shocked.

"You understand that?" Conner asked Megan while pointing at Robin.

"Yeah, he asked if we think Batman is stubborn." Kaldur held his hand up, silencing everyone.

"You and Robin switched minds and Batman wants us to watch you as if you are still Robin." Once again the team was shocked. The boy looked over at Megan.

"Watashino namaewa Okumura Rin desu. Onamaewa nan desuka?" The team could only watch as the new-comer and Martian talked back and forth in Japanese. The two talked about family, friends, and what they liked to do.

"Can you speak English?" Wally wanted in on the conversation after a half an hour of leaving them be and, not to mention, Conner looked slightly relieved when Wally stop the two from talking to each other.

"Yeah, I can. Do you want to continue in English?" The boy asked the girl in the kitchen from the counter.

"Sure. I love to bake and cook for my friends."

"I love to cook! Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we make lunch together?"

"That's a great idea!" They were about to talk about some recipes they can try when Kid Flash had an even better idea.

"What about a cooking contest, to see whose better?" Both of the cookers agreed and, to be honest, they were curious about each other's skills.

"What's that smell? Black Canary asked as a sweet aroma filled the training room. Training start at 12:00 and Rin started preparing his version of lunch at 1:00. On the other hand, Megan made a lot of cookies and called it lunch.

Once training ended at 2:00, everyone went to the kitchen and found out that Rin made enough food to feed 20 people. Good thing too because Kid ate half of it.

"Has anyone seen Okumura-kun?" Megan asked seeing everyone look around.

"I think I have an idea." Conner led them to the living room. Inside the room and on the couch was a sleeping teen that was far from home.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin POV

The strange man ran a few tests on me and one test caught my eye. Weird . . . no demon blood. I'm fully human now? I never got an answer to my last question.

"So . . . who are you?" The man didn't wait a second to answer back.

"Your father and your mentor." My father? Is Satin possessing him or is this man the father of the boy who switched with me?

"Can I get a name?" The man seemed lost in thoughts for a few moments.

"Bruce Wayne. I'm also Batman." Bat . . . man?" That name is similar to what they call superheroes in Yukio's comics. Is he a superhero?

"Are you a superhero?" He nodded! "Kakkoi!" He turned around and looked me in the eye.

"What did you just say?"

"Kakkoi, it's Japanese for cool." I don't know why but I felt like I needed to explain. "Oh, I almost forgot!" I faced him with a big smile on my face after I face-palmed and held out my hand. "I'm Rin Okumura but also known as the first Blue Exorcist." He shook my hand with a firm grip.

"Where are you from and what is the last thing you remember?" Bruce asked me as he turned back around and started typing crazy fast.

"True Cross Academy in Japan and getting shot with a dimension gun the clown "barrowed"." No point in lying to a hero. I can trust him . . . right?

"What clown and why are you called Blue Exorcist?"

"Mephisto Pheles or John Faust, whatever he wants to be called, is a demon with purple hair that dresses like a clown and is the director of True Cross. They call me Blue Exorcist because of my blue flames and how I'm an exorcist." After that Bruce continued typing until a message box popped up. He then grabbed a piece of paper, wrote something down on it, gave it to me and put a mask on my face.

"Give this letter to Aqualad and don't tell anyone my name." Bruce pushed me into a machine. This is so cool! It's like I'm on a mission!

**Robin-B03**

My headache came back because of the light difference in this cave. What is with these people and caves? Someone grabbing my shoulders took me out of my thoughts.

"Dude, what took you so long?" This guy wore red and yellow and had orange-red hair and green eyes.

"Um . . . where is Aqualad?" I saw him pout but my eyes were quickly drawn to the other teens coming into the room.

"I'm here." A dark skin teen with . . . gills and webbed hands walked forward.

"Batman wanted me to give you this." I walked towards the fish-boy and gave him the letter. "Batmanga ganko desu ne?" I tried to lighten the mood but all I got was confused looks from everyone but the green skin girl.

"Don't be mean, surly he has his reasons." The confused faces turned to shock. I would've laughed if I wasn't shock too.

"You understand that?" The teen that wore a red "S" pointed at me while asking.

"Yeah, he asked if we think Batman is stubborn." Aqualad raised his hand up and quieted everyone.

"You and Robin switched minds and Batman wants us to watch you as if you are still Robin." I didn't know how to react so I just introduced myself . . . in Japanese.

"Watashino namaewa Okumura Rin desu. Onamaewa nan desuka?"

The green girl, Megan or Miss Martian and I talked for a while in Japanese and I told her almost everything about me. Of course I didn't tell her about my powers or some of some of my family because then she would be afraid of me. Somehow we ended up in the kitchen speaking about hobbies when the red and yellow guy from before interrupted.

"Can you speak English?"

"Yeah, I can. Do you want to continue in English?" I semi-glared at him but brighten when I spoke to Megan.

"Sure. I love to bake and cook for my friends."

"I love to cook!" I thought for a moment. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we make lunch together?"

"That's a great idea!" She was floating with excitement and when we were about to start talking food the red and yellow idiot interrupted, again.

"What about a cooking contest, to see whose better?" I have to say, it's a good idea.

At 1:00 I made gohan to sakana of cooked rice and fish for English people. By time I was done cooking, my head was spinning and I felt cold. I'm not even hungry anymore. I believe a nice nap can solve my head problem but I don't know where any spare blankets are. I curl myself into a ball on the couch and tried to sleep but I'm too damn cold. I hear the teens enter the room; I don't think they know I'm awake.

After a few moments of complete silence I felt a hand on my forehead and the warmth coming from it. A few seconds after the hand left, I was gently shaken out of my "sleep".

"Okumura-kun, please wake up." It's Megan, I have to "wake up" but the lights will make my head hurt more.

"A-akarui." I then heard a small click as more people entered the room and . . . turned off the lights? "Domo arigato." I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The teens, a woman with platinum blond hair (who was wearing something Shura might wear) and Batman were there. Bruce, now wearing a mask, was by my side along with the woman while the teens were by the wall looking worried.

"How are you feeling?" The man took off a glove and put a hand to my forehead.

"S-samuri." I shivered. "W-what's wrong w-with me?" He took off his cape and raped it around me.

"You have a fever." I scoffed.

"S-so this i-is how Yukio f-felt . . . it s-sucks." He puts a thermometer in my mouth.

If you want more please review. :D


End file.
